


Blessed Messiah And The Tower of AI

by Nisie



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisie/pseuds/Nisie
Summary: "We walk through pain and joy together." Riku was made to believe that since he was selected as the Messiah who would bring the world to its salvation. Inspired by Hitoshizuku's song by the same title.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own Idolish7 or the song that is used as the base for this fic. For those who wants to listen to the song, it's called "Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI" By Hitoshizuku-p. I've been wanting to write this for a while, i never got the courage to write it, but today i finally did it. This fic contains a lot of suffering and tragedy, and major character deaths with a bolded s at the end. As for pairings, there isn't really any romantic pairing here. There might be slight Momo/Yuki in the later chapters when they appear, but that's just them being them. Also contains lots of Tenn's broconess and Iori's Tsundereness to Riku.

In this barren land, two small boys were fighting against the drought that is eating on them.

“Tenn-nii…” The small red haired boy on the other’s back muttered. His face flushed red, his hands barely hanging onto the other boy’s shoulder. He opened his eyes weakly. And what he could see is the sight of a dried grassland and his older brother’s face, similarly flushing red and panting as he carried the latter on his back.

“Riku? Ah, you’re up already? You can rest a little bit more, we’re almost there.” Lies. But at that time, he believed everything his brother said. Tenn-nii never lied to him, that is what he honestly believed.

“Tenn-nii… I can walk…” The younger brother, Riku muttered weakly. He didn’t know how long he had been asleep. The scenery didn’t change much, he didn’t know how much they have traveled. But seeing his brother’s exhausted face, it must have been a while.

“It’s alright, I can still go on. And like I said, we’re almost there, don’t worry. Get some sleep, Riku, we’ll get there soon.” Tenn said, huffing as he did. To tell the truth, carrying a weight that is only slightly less than his own for two hours long in such a harsh sunlight is not something a 13 year old could manage easily. But Tenn had to keep going. There’s only the two of them left now, he must carry Riku to safety. Whatever the cost, he must take him to the next village. Get him water and food, find a place to sleep.

The thought of water made Tenn’s mind wavered a bit. He shook his head, trying to shake the sweats that has started to build up on his face. His tongue parched, and when he heard his own voice earlier, his voice had become hoarse, a clear proof that he’s in dire need of water.

There had not been rain for the last three years. And as the result of that, their village’s well has been dried up. One by one, people fell victim to dehydration. And soon, they start to fight over the water stock.

They were lucky that their parents owned a tavern. They secretly hid their water stock. That is how they have managed to live all these years. However, it didn’t last long. At least until the village chief found them and executed their parents. Tenn was sure that although he was let go by the chief, there wouldn’t be any chance that they could get any stock of water from the village. So Tenn had took Riku away from the village. Saying that their parents are going in a business trip and they left an important key so they have to deliver it. The truth was, it was their house key, and by the time Tenn left the village, their parents were probably on display at the center of the village. Labeled traitors by the people, and executed to death by tying them and leaving them without water nor food.

Riku didn’t know that.

Due to his weak body, Riku didn’t go out often. All these 10 years, the farthest Riku ever go out is to the flower merchant’s place in the same street their house is in. The flower merchant’s daughter is kind, and takes care of Riku whenever Tenn is out making deliveries or busy with house chores. And that keeps him away from all the bad news going in the town. While the people are panicking and falling into despair, Riku stays in his little room, dreaming of adventures from the small collection of fairy tales he had.

The other thing Riku didn’t know is that the merchant’s family had become the first victim of the dehydration. Their flowers didn’t sell, especially since they couldn’t even grow more flowers with the lack of water and growable land. When Riku asked Tenn why he couldn’t go to Tsumugi-chan’s place anymore, Tenn had to lie to him. Riku is his last hope. In the midst of despair going on, Riku’s smile that welcomed him home had become Tenn’s only hope to keep on living.

So he lied. Telling Riku that Tsumugi had moved to another village with her only father. That was the first lie Tenn gave to Riku.

He couldn’t believe that he pulled that out very smoothly.

Riku is the last person he ever wanted to lie to. However, Riku is also the only person he didn’t want to let suffer from the calamity striking this land. He needed Riku to be pure, he needed Riku to keep smiling. And he’ll do whatever he could to keep it that way. He’s the older brother, he must protect Riku. Because Riku is his only heaven.

Drawn into his thoughts, Tenn misplaced his leg and fell hard onto the ground.

“Tenn-nii!” Riku yelped, gathering what little strength he had to get up and helped his brother up.

“I-I’m okay. Sorry I tripped…” Tenn quickly scanned onto Riku’s body. There’s no scratch. Good. The last thing he needed is Riku getting hurt by his clumsiness.

Tenn had failed to notice that his legs had been grazed by the hard land. Riku whom noticed that, quickly panicked. “Tenn-nii! Your knee!” Riku looked like he’s about to cry. No, that’s not good, Tenn thought. They mustn’t waste their energy on something like this. Despite his words to Riku saying that they’ll arrive soon, Tenn actually had no idea how long it will take to the next village. He had never left the village, and neither had their parents. He had heard that merchants can get there with their carriage within the day. And he remembered vaguely of the direction to get there.

He had hoped that he could spot a carriage that could help them get to the next village.

He couldn’t find any. Not even the sound of horses. Worse, what he found were dead animal bodies instead, victims of dehydration, just like the people in their village. He kept a large distance from them, trying to make sure Riku didn’t see them. He had been lying to Riku that they were sleeping. Lucky for him, with dehydration striking them, Riku couldn’t focus his vision and believed in Tenn naturally.

“It’s alright, Riku... “ But saying so won’t help. Even if Tenn could withstand the pain and keep walking, Riku wouldn’t let it go. Riku will feel guilty, and cry for him. But if he cries, he’ll end up losing more water from his body, and that will lead him into more danger. So Tenn brushed his hand on Riku’s cheek, and smiled gently. “That’s right, Riku, do that thing on me.” Tenn said. It managed to keep Riku from crying.

“That thing?” Riku asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

“Your magic. It worked last time. I’m sure it’ll work again this time.” Tenn said. What Tenn referred to was the Pain pain go away charm Tenn taught Riku the other day. It didn’t do anything, but it convinced Riku the other day so he doesn’t feel pain. This time, while it’s Riku using it on him, Tenn wanted to use it so Riku believed that Tenn is fine.

“Right! Pain, pain, go away!” Riku hovered his hands above Tenn’s knees, making circling motions as he said the charm for the second time. Then he paused, seemingly concentrating with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes again, Riku looked at Tenn with an expecting look. “H-how is it?” Riku asked, his face looked worried.

Tenn closed his eyes. Playing along with Riku’s scheme. Of course it didn’t work. The graze is still throbbing on his knee. But Tenn won’t let it beat him. He won’t let it show on his face. Not in front of Riku. Not until he makes sure Riku is safe.

“It works!” Tenn chirped, faking a smile. That made Riku beam with happiness. “Thank goodness! I’m glad, Tenn- khrg!!” Riku choked, violently. It raised an alarm on Tenn. Riku started his coughing fit again. And Tenn couldn’t offer anything to help him but a tight hug, just to make sure Riku is comfortable if even for the slightest. He patted Riku’s back. Waiting until he finished with his coughing fit. It lasted only for a few seconds, but to Tenn, it was a few seconds trip to hell.

“S-sorry, Tenn-nii…” Riku wheezed. Tenn realized that his worry and fear must have shown on his face since Riku looked like he’s about to cry again. Tenn shook his head quickly and pulled Riku into another hug, brushing the younger’s hair as he did. “It’s okay. You’ll be okay. I’ll protect you, I promise.” Tenn muttered.

He could feel tears rushing to his eyes when he saw Riku in that state. But again, he couldn’t waste any energy and the slightest amount of body liquid here.

So without further ado, Tenn lifted Riku on his back again. Now even more determined to get Riku to the next village safely. He couldn’t waste anymore time in this barren land anymore. Riku needed water.

His knee throbbed as he stand, and Tenn winced at the pain. Thank goodness that he’s backlifting Riku so the younger couldn’t see him in pain.

Thus he walked, with Riku’s voice echoing in his mind.

_Pain pain go away._

_Go away._

In the next two hours, Tenn fell again. This time, not because he tripped.

His legs had given in. His breath became uneven, and he started coughing. It’s hot. His mind is throbbing. He’s in a pathetic state, but what alarmed him more is the lack of sound from his back.

“Riku?” Tenn called, surprised when he heard his cracked voice. But he had no time to worry about himself now. Riku is not answering him. It can’t be.

“Riku? Please… answer me.” Tenn gathered the rest of strength he had to turn his body carefully without dropping Riku. He secured Riku with his arm, and pulled him as he rolled his body to get the younger boy rest on his chest.

“Riku! Riku!!” Tenn cried out. His vision blurred. Riku is panting. Face even redder than the last time he saw him. Riku couldn’t even gather the strength to open his eyes.

“Riku! Please! Open your eyes!” Tenn called again. He tried to sit up. But he could feel his own strength fading away. Even his hands couldn’t even move as how he wanted them to.

“No… please…” Tenn couldn’t stop his tears. “Please… someone…” He tried his best to call for help. He coughed. His throat felt so dry. It hurts to speak. “Someone! Please!” He called out. Looking around. There’s nobody in sight. “Plea…” He coughed again, and wheezed hard. He couldn’t open his eyes anymore. The blaring sunlight is too much on him, especially when he’s facing upwards.

“Please… save Riku…” He begged. With all his heart. He prayed with all his might. For a miracle to happen. He hated the Gods for not helping them. But even so, he prayed that Riku be saved. He begged and begged. Swearing that he’d even go through hell if they could save Riku.

_Please… just Riku._

_Don’t let him die, please._

_Please, anyone._

_Save him._

Tenn couldn’t hear his own voice anymore. He wondered if that was what death feel like. There’s nothing. Just blank. No pain, no voice, nothing. He couldn’t move his body. As he begged for one last time, his mind shut off on him.

Then he fainted.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After collapsing in the middle of the streets, and at lost to where to go, Tenn found a place he could seek a future from.

Tenn stirred to the feeling of gentle breeze brushing his hair. He felt very sluggish and couldn’t move his body. He didn’t want to wake up, at least, not now. It felt too good to wake up. 

But then he remembered Riku. He needed to wake up and to wake Riku up. Get him drink his morning medicine, have him dressed and make him breakfast. And slowly, he started to remember what happened. 

They have been found out. The villagers were barging their doors, demanding the water supply they have. His mother had told him to hide. He had taken Riku and hide along with his younger twin when the villagers barged into their house. 

He had managed to get away from the commotion. He doesn’t know what happened to his parents. With the secret passage they found with Tsumugi, they had fled from the village. 

He had carried Riku as far as he could. But he had collapsed in the middle of their way. When his memory finally reached to the latest point, Tenn suddenly jolted to lift his body up. 

“Riku!” He yelled. Looking around to look for his younger brother. 

He found his younger brother sleeping next to him. A wet handkerchief was placed securely on his forehead. Riku’s face is peaceful, there was a red flush on his cheeks, but it doesn’t look like he’s suffering. 

He sighed immediately. And that was when he realized that he’s in a carriage. 

“Oh, so you’re awake?” There was a voice from his other side. A teenage boy with pale skin and greyish white hair spoke to him. When Tenn saw how pale the teenager is, he had thought that he’s seeing a ghost. But after examining closely, he saw that the ghost like teenager has proper hands and feet, which makes him human. 

“What’s with that face? Can you hear me? Hello?” The pale boy waved to his face. And that somehow irritated Tenn. 

“Yes, I can hear you.” Tenn furrowed his eyebrows in irritation. 

“Oh, great! You know you look so pale that I thought you have an illness or something.” The teenage boy laughed, then scooted over to the driver’s seat. 

‘Says the one who’s paler than me.’ Tenn thought to himself before he looked around again. The carriage is small, or rather, it’s small because there are so many boxes in it. Riku and himself had been placed in a makeshift bed made from these boxes. The teenage boy was sitting in one of the barrels, and he was carrying what looked like a sword with him. There isn’t anyone else around, safe for the driver. 

So that was it. They must have been saved by these people. They are probably some hired mercenaries sent to deliver packages. Though, hiring a teenager that is probably around 17 or 18 to deliver these many items doesn’t sound wise. In Tenn’s opinion. 

“Oh! That’s good to hear! Are you feeling alright? Do you want me to stop somewhere and take a breather?” Tenn could hear another voice coming from the driver’s seat. There’s another teenage boy. This time a brunette with somewhat tanned skin. What Tenn noticed first when the person turned around to look at him is the golden eyes with small pupils. It reminded him of a cat’s eyes. The boy is larger than the other teenager. However, from the kind smile and youthness of his face, there’s probably not much a large gap in age with the other boy. 

“You were knocked out in this heat. What were you doing in the middle of the street anyway? Where are your parents?” The driver asked. 

Tenn felt his hands tremble at the question. He had to explain what happened to his village. He glanced to Riku, hoping that the younger didn’t wake up when he explained. 

“I…” And he begun to explain. The two teenagers were shocked that they couldn’t even say anything. There was silence for a while and all Tenn could hear is the chorus of clops from the horses’ movement. 

“I… see.” The pale teenager’s voice break up the silence. He approached Tenn and placed a hand over Tenn’s head. 

“My name is Yaotome Gaku.” He spoke. “I’m sorry for hearing all that…” His voice turned kinder as he patted Tenn’s head gently. 

Tenn hated that. He wanted to brush off the hand. But… with the teenager being so gentle to him, and his mentality at his limit, he could feel the tears brought up to his eyes again. 

“You should come and stay with us.” Gaku said, lifting his head and gave him a confident grin. 

Tenn just stared with an awe. 

“Wait, Gaku, do you really mean that?! They’re children! Staying with us is dangerous!” Tenn could hear the driver panic. 

“What, Ryuu? Are you saying we should return back to the streets and leave them dead?” Gaku protested. 

“What- no! That’s not what I’m saying! I mean… we’re mercenaries, Gaku!” The driver, Ryuu, as Gaku called him, stopped the carriage and turned to face the other two. 

“Then what should we do, then?” Gaku scowled. 

“Well… first we could… look for someone who could take care of them…I guess.” Ryuu looked down. 

“You think anyone would care? In this day and age? Why do you think your parents sold you off, Ryuu?” Gaku sighed. Tenn saw Ryuu’s eyebrow twitch a little with that statement.

“They didn’t sell me off. I was the one who offered to be sold as slave. It’s for the sake of my brothers and sisters!” Ryuu glared in return.

“In the end, you’re still sold for money. If my old man didn’t buy you, you wouldn’t be alive.” Gaku sighed. “...And that old man also got killed because some bandits got him in the streets. We all live in a world of poverty, Ryuu. Nobody would want to pick up one, let alone two small brats off the street. They have a bigger chance to stay alive with us.” Gaku said, spouting the harsh reality which made Ryuu shut his mouth. 

Tenn could see how the brunette tried to protest, but it looks like he couldn’t say anything back in return. 

But he doesn’t like to be treated like a useless liability. Therefore, Tenn spoke up to the pale teenager. 

“If…” Tenn mustered up his words. He doesn’t like how he’s being treated like a useless child, but he doesn’t want to destroy the offer that could save their life, even though he disliked how Gaku treated him. 

“If you could… please, take my brother.” Tenn said. Gaku raised an eyebrow to that. 

“Oi, what’s with that. I didn’t say I’d only take care of only one of you. I’m not that kind of heartless man like other people, don’t get me wrong.” Gaku pointed at Tenn, which then bowed his head down. 

“Also, please!” Tenn said as he kept his head in bowing position. “Please… teach me to be strong.” Tenn begged. This time, Ryuu also looked surprised with his behaviour. 

“I don’t want to become a burden. I will work for you or find a way to repay you. But please, just my brother, please… take care of him. At least, until I can repay you everything...” Tenn gazed up. Both Ryuu and Gaku stared at him looking dumbfounded. 

But soon, the two of them looked at each other. Gaku shot him a grin, and Ryuu sighed in acceptance. 

“Heh, so you’re more manly than you look. Fine, I’ll teach you how to carry a sword.” Gaku lifted his chin up. 

Tenn’s face flushed a little with the acceptance. Though, Gaku soon turned his expectant face into a scowl in a second. “But! You must follow my every orders. And there’s no buts!” Gaku grinned. 

Tenn groaned, but nodded in agreement anyway. If that’s what it takes to stay alive, then he’ll do it. Especially if that’s what he’ll need to keep Riku alive. 

“Well… I guess there’s no turning back. Sorry about earlier. I’m Tsunashi Ryuunosuke. But, you can call me Ryuu. It’s late, but… can we have your name?” Ryuu made an awkward smile. They traded a serious conversation earlier, but now that Ryuu asked. Gaku also realized that he has not even learn the names of the two boys he’s about to take in. 

“I’m.. Tenn. Nanase Tenn. Pleased to work with you.” Tenn nodded. 

The two older teenagers smiled and offered a handshake. 

And that was how the small mercenary band of two grow into three five years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the update takes so long.. I've been busy and I almost forgot about this, really. I'm sorry this is short ><  
> Next chapter the other i7 members will have an appearance.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. Do leave comment and kudos if you like it, I appreciate it a lot. 
> 
> Thank you for reading ><


End file.
